


Shipmates to More

by DesertVixen



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble Set, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 05:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13652025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Scotty and Uhura missing scenes throughout movies 2-4





	Shipmates to More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lah_mrh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lah_mrh/gifts).



Scotty awoke on the couch in his quarters, with a moment of fleeting hope it had all been a nightmare. That they were back on their normal training cruise, the only problems ones they created for the cadets.

Hope was replaced by painful memory – the attack by Khan’s madmen, Enterprise badly damaged, sickbay full of wounded cadets.

Peter, asking if the word was given.

Spock.

He had vague memories of McCoy ordering him to sleep, Uhura making sure he actually went to his quarters. An even vaguer memory of her covering him with a blanket. 

He wished she had stayed.

*** *** 

Leaving Uhura behind felt wrong.

The plan required someone to scramble logs, confuse communications so the Enterprise could get away, and few people did that as well as Uhura.

There was a plan to get her to safety on Vulcan, but being on the Enterprise without her would be strange. And plans didn’t always work out right. 

If the plan failed, she would be in trouble alone.

His part of the plan had some danger, but nothing he couldn’t handle.

Scotty wished he could see Uhura again before leaving, just in case their plan failed.

But there was no time.

*** *** 

They had saved the whales, themselves – and everyone else.

They also still had to stand court-martial, on charges they were guilty of – some of them more than others. Conspiracy. Sabotage. Theft. The only choices they could have made, in light of Spock’s sacrifice.

It was maybe not the best time to start a relationship, Scotty thought, but neither of them wanted to wait any longer.

He and Nyota had spent blissful two nights together, with no interruptions – he supposed being under house arrest had at least one advantage. 

Today was judgment day, but at least they would stand together, finally.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! I'm not a fan of #5 but I think this takes them nicely up to it.


End file.
